Shattering Reality
by Soul-Jazz
Summary: ONESHOT. //She stood up from her seat "Snow, can I talk to you…alone?" she said as she looked at him, who stared back in confusion.// Could she tell him? That she loved him, more than anything? Even though it meant breaking Serah's heart? LightxSnow


**Author: **Hello! This is my one shot fic for the Epic FINAL FANTASY XIII. I am a HUGE fan of the series; my favourites are 7, 8, and 13. This one's about Snow and Lightning, which I think should be together, but this one is about the reality that Lightning faces with her bonds with Snow, and Snow and Serah. Not following the storyline of the game, this is just them in Cocoon…chillin' :P

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or its beautiful characters! All rights are to Square Enix and Nomura-sama!

* * *

**.Soul-Jazz.  
=ONESHOTS=**

**-**

"Shattering Reality"

**FINAL FANTASY XIII**

* * *

"Mrs. Villers…how do you like that?" Snow said dreamily as he looked at the TV, and then to his fiancée who was blushing madly, the blonde smiled at her reaction "Hey, you should get used to it! You'll be that woman soon! My lovely finacee…"

The younger Farron blushed deeper, and playfully pushed the blonde away from her "Oh Snow, Lightning's here…it's embarrassing! Can you at least show some respect for my sister?" she asked him, her gaze moving towards Lightning for a moment, then back at the blonde.

The blonde didn't seem to be bothered "What? You don't mind...right sis—I mean Lightning?" he asked the older Farron who was sitting on the chair in their left, looking at the two of them, her face blank. The blonde leaned away from his seat, to meet her gaze "Sis? You…alright?"

Lightning snapped back to reality when she heard her name, she frowned at Snow for the "Sis" nickname he'd been calling her since from the time he and Serah became a couple. She glared at the him "What do you want?" she said icily at the blonde "And I'm not your sister…" she snapped, looking away from him.

"And so she speaks…" Snow said, a giggling Serah came in the background "Are you alright Lightning? You seem off today…I thought we're okay with the Sis thing already…you really hate me, don't you? I wonder…I'm very likeable—but it doesn't work on you."

A glare was her only reply, and nothing more. She watched as the couple returned into their sweet moments, giggling, laughing…and teasing each other. Lightning sighed as she watched them, watching their every move…and every sweet moment.

_They look so…happy._ She thought, and she doubts that they even realized her presence at all, after that moment with Snow earlier. Snow…that all-talk, NORA leader who thinks that everybody likes him, and that he's this mighty hero whose gonna save everybody. And even though she always told him she doesn't like him for his sister, and that he's all talk, the truth was that…she has this undeniable feeling of love towards him. That's why she hated him all this time, she hated him for being with Serah, not her…

_Not me…_

She sighed as she leaned on her chair, her eyes on the TV, watching the news. It was the usual "Purge" thing again—people who are "touched" by Pulse, even though the news were the usual, dull and boring things, it was the only thing that kept her eyes away from the couple on her side, it kept her away from their happy teasing and, the man she loves. But she never told him that, it wasn't like her, it wasn't…

But can she hold it any longer? This ever growing feeling of love towards the blonde…she wanted to tell him so badly…her fists clenched in frustration as she thought about telling the blonde, will he laugh? Or just think that she was just plain stupid?

She closed her eyes…it must be now…or never.

She stood up from her seat "Snow, can I talk to you…alone?" she said as she looked at him, who stared back in confusion. He looked at Serah, who was in his arms, then to the older Farron, who was waiting for his reply.

"Uh…okay." He shrugged as he stood up, and followed Lightning to the kitchen, who's eyes were closed, and her heart pounding because of what she is about to do.

A pregnant silence fell between the as they reached the kitchen, Lightning had one hand on the table, and the other, clutching her necklace in nervousness. Can she do it? Can she say it?

"Uhh….so what do you wanna talk about?" Snow asked as he took an apple from the counter and began tossing it up and down his gloved hand, before bringing it the fruit to his mouth. As he munched, he looked at her, curious of what's going on with her "Lightning?" he called out to the oblivious Farron.

Should she tell him? Tell him that she loves him? More than anything? Lightning was questioning herself, doubting her intentions. She looked down the ground, her fists clenched…no, she wasn't like that. It isn't like her to just blurt out feelings…it isn't like her at all. She looked at Serah, who was quietly sitting on the couch, watching the comedy show after the news, she sighed. And also, it wasn't like her to hurt her sister's feelings. Serah's safety and happiness were Lightning's top priority…and ruining that, is like wasting all the effort she did for Serah…

"Some things…aren't meant to be…" she slowly said, her hands trailing along the edges of the table, the tone of her voice, broken and hurt.

The blonde arched his eyebrow in confusion "Lightning?" he asked again, Lightning was not herself, and what's happening now, is the very proof of it.

A pause. An uncomfortable silence followed, and the only sound you could hear was the TV in the living room, and Serah's amused laughter that came along with it. "Sometimes…you have to let go…" she continued after a moment.

"Earth to Lightning?"

Lightning snapped back to reality, and turned to the blonde "I just want to tell you that…" she started, then she looked at Serah, then at Snow "…I'm happy for you and Serah." She finished, with a small smile "Take care of my sister will you?" she asked him.

"Don't worry Lightning…I'll always be there for her…no matter what." Said Snow, his fist on his heart, a sign of promise. The tone of his voice was the usual heroic tone that he uses whenever he's with NORA, or showing off whenever he's with Serah.

Lightning smiled at him for the first time "I'm counting on that." She told him, with a hint of warning and seriousness in her voice. She watched the NORA leader retreat to the living room, reuniting with the younger Farron, laughing together with her as they watched the comedy show together. In the end, if Snow was Serah's happiness, then so be it.

"Looks like I can't after all." She told herself with an empty laugh, she was smiling through the pain, she was letting him go…just like that, but she just kept in mind the promise he made by taking care of Serah, her sister.

That's good enough for her.

* * *

**Author:** So much for her love for Serah, she had given up on Snow in exchange. Well, that's it for my one shot! Like it? Review please! Cookies to all!


End file.
